


tired of talking

by Marvellous



Category: Star Wars
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Poe admits his feelings for Finn





	tired of talking

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back from seeing SW:TLJ...I loved it!  
> So have this quickly written mess of fluff? 
> 
> No characters belong to me.

“Finn, wait!”

Stopping in his tracks, Finn turned around to face the man coming his way. “What’s wrong?” he asked, raising a concerned eyebrow at the urgency in Poe’s voice.

The past weeks had been hectic, finding a new planet hidden away to set up a new base, establishing said base, building up their weaponry again, trying to spread word that the rebellion was not done, not by a long shot. Most everything was simply too fast paced for anything to be exchanged other than the necessities. Now the hallways were quiet, though, as Finn had been heading back to his bunk. 

“Nothing, pal,” Poe seemed suddenly unsure of himself, stepping closer to Finn as he looked like he was going to say something. Something pressing as he fought the urge to open his lips, desperately making eye contact with the younger man as he his voice cracked, “Just…”

Finn shook his head in confusion, “Just what?”

“Mm,” Poe hummed with a quick shake of his head, dissatisfied with how his usually cool ass was handling this. Instead of saying anything, he closed the distance between them and backed Finn against the cold corridor wall, pressing their lips together, quick, but deep, only shying away when he realized Finn was still.

Staring at the pilot, a million questions burned inside Finn's head about the sudden turn of events.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” Poe kept one hand on the other’s shoulder, muscles tense as he kept their eyes locked, “Look, I know you and Rose might…after almost losing you though, Finn…I thought I did lose you. I looked out of that window and all I could think about were the things I didn’t get to say to you.”

“Poe-“ 

“No, I’m saying it now, because I don’t want to have anymore regrets. I know you probably don't even feel the same way, but you have to know that I really like you, Finn. Not just as a friend, either, okay?” the words came from his mouth and instantly he mentally slapped himself for sounding like a child. Didn’t stop the next string of words slipping past, “Damn it, you do like Rose though, don’t you? I don’t want to be the one coming between that, because I’m sure you’d be great together, but so would we, you know?” 

Finn rolled his eyes and his hand flew to the back of Poe’s neck, fingers entangling with his dark curls, “Would you shut up for one second?” 

With that, they met in the middle this time, a mutual decision to let themselves connect. Poe let his body relax again, leaning against the man with his weight, anchoring him to the wall. A hand gently caressed Finn’s cheek as their heartbeats sped up at the same time, and simultaneously a calm and easy feeling suddenly found them both. 

Pausing, Poe’s eyebrows creased and he pulled away, “Wait, so does that mean-“

“Shh,” Finn countered and shook his head.

“Kiss now, talk later...got it,” he smirked, gladly assuming their previous position, melting into one another with a promise of something inherently good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always much appreciated <3
> 
> P.S. To anyone potentially reading my Destiel SW AU, the next parts are coming, I've just been sick and my muse is being selective.


End file.
